APARTEMENT No 501
by Violet-Kira
Summary: Ketika Jaejoong berubah jadi bayi
1. Chapter 1

APARTEMENT No. 501

.

.

.

Yunjae'story.

..

Pair : Yunjae.

Genre : romance, fluff, friendship.

Chara : Yun, Jae, Yoo, Su, Min.

Warning : OOC, Thypos, Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Selamanya karakter dalam FF ini bukan milik saya.

Summary : Lima mahasiswa dengan latar belakang berbeda tinggal dengan damai dalam satu apartement. Apa jadinya jika salah satu percobaan si jenius jadi kacau besar, dan yang jadi korban adalah si cantik?

.

.

.

Sebut saja ini takdir.

Lima pemuda dengan latar belakang keluarga yang berbeda dan tujuan hidup yang berbeda juga karakter yang berbeda, tanpa sengaja bertemu dan berakhir tinggal dalam satu apartement.

Kim Jaejoong mahasiswa seni lukis yang -menurut teman-temannya- sedikit bipolar., Jung Yunho mahasiswa bisnis yang antara di segani dan ditakuti oleh dongsaengnya, Park Yoochun yang emotional dan Kim Junsu yang naïf dan unik, keduanya mahasiswa seni musik. Dan yang terakhir dan yang paling muda adalah Shim Changmin yang pedas dan terlalu jujur, mahasiswa biofisika yang sering melakukan hal di luar 'biofisika'.

Dengan karakter mereka yang berwarna-warni seperti itu, pertanyaannya, apakah suasana apartement mereka damai? Jawabannya Tidak.

Bagaimana bisa tenang, jika setiap hari Changmin, Junsu, dan Yoochun selalu saja berbuat ulah. Dan akhirnya Jaejoong yang kalem itu akan mengamuk dan Yunho sama sekali tidak akan membantu ketiga pemuda itu.

Tapi kali ini suasana apartement begitu tenang. Terlalu tenang untuk disebut normal.

Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin duduk melingkar di ruang tamu. Wajah Yoochun yang pucat jadi lebih pucat dari biasanya. Junsu hanya memandang objek di tengah mereka dengan pandangan bingung dan sedikit khawatir, Changmin juga hanya diam dan memperhatikan objek itu dengan penuh perhitungan.

"ottoke?" Bisik Yoochun gemetar.

"Nado Molla, Aku tidak menyangka hasilnya seperti ini, ini sedikit diluar dugaan." Sahut Changmin dengan tangan didagunya. Mencoba mengikuti gaya tokoh favoritnya, detective conan.

"Bukan saatnya untuk berpikir seperti itu, Pabo!" Bentak Yoochun panik, hampir menangis.

Changmin sama sekali tidak merubah gayanya.

"Hmm, bagaimana reaksi Yunho-hyung nanti, ya?" Tanya Junsu penasaran.

Yoochun hampir pingsan karena ketakutan mendengarnya. " Bagaimana ini Changmin-ah?! Pikirkan sesuatu!" Teriak Yoochun panik sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh dongsaeng-nya itu.

Changmin tetap tenang dan terlihat berpikir.

"Entahlah." Jawab Changmin tanpa dosa.

Yoochun menjambak rambut gelombangnya dengan frustasi. "Ottokeeeee? Yunho-hyung bisa membunuh kita kalau sampai dia tahu kita merubah Jaejoong hyung jadi balita!"

Changmin masih setia memasang pose berpikirnya, sambil menatap Balita di depannya. Tepatnya Jaejoong yang sekarang menjadi balita.

Sementara Junsu hanya memandang Yoochun dengan aneh. Pemuda itu meraih objek yang sejak tadi terlihat asyik sendiri dengan _Elepant plushy-_nya. Merasa di perhatikan, objek balita berusia 1 tahun lebih itu menoleh dan balas menatap Junsu.

Keduanya saling tatap-tatapan lama, sebelum Jaejoong merangkak mendekati Junsu dan merangkak naik ke pangkuan Junsu.

"Su!" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk dada Junsu.

"Ne, aku Junsu." Sahut Junsu sambil memegang tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak jatuh.

"Err, Junsu mungkin dia tidak bermaksud memanggilmu." Tegur Yoochun yang sudah lebih tenang sekarang.

"Lalu?"

"Dia mungkin minta susu." Changmin membantu Yoochun untuk menjawab.

Junsu hanya bisa keringat dingin mendengar jawaban Changmin. Dengan Cepat Jaejoong berpindah kepangkuan Changmin.

"Kau saja yang gendong." Ucap Junsu lepas tanggung jawab.

Sekali lagi balita itu pindah kepangkuan Yoochun.

"Kau saja." Ucap Changmin melempar tanggung jawab.

Yoochun mengangkat tubuh balita itu untuk di pindahkan ke Junsu. Tapi kemudian mata keduanya bertatapan. Mata Jaejoong yang memang selalu indah, kali ini tampak menggemaskan dalam versi balita. Mata bulat yang besar dan penuh kepolosan.

Hati Yoochun luluh jadinya. "Ah, manis sekali." Gumamnya bahagia sambil memeluk tubuh balita Jaejoong. kalau tubuh dewasa Jaejoong yang ia peluk ia pasti sudah jadi bubur di tangan tuan muda Jung itu.

"Cun!" Jerit balita itu sambil menggeliat di pelukan Yoochun.

"Yoochun-ah, kau membuatnya sesak." Tegur Changmin mengambil alih balita yang terlihat kesal itu.

"Sepertinya ia hanya berusaha memanggil nama Junsu saja tadi." Gumam Changmin sambil mengangkat tubuh balita itu sejajar dengan matanya.

"Dia memanggilku Cun, dan Junsu Su." Ucap Yoochun terlihat senang.

"Panggil aku ChangMin! Min!" Pinta Changmin.

"Chang!" Jerit Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya senang.

"Min!" protes Changmin. Ia merasa tidak terima dipanggil Chang, aneh seklali.

"Chang!" pekik balita Jaejoong keras kepala.

"Min!"

"Chang!" Jaejoong kecil mulai terlihat kesal.

"Min!" Uhm, Changmin ternyata tidak kalah kesal.

"Chang! Chang! Chang!"

"Min! Min! Min!"

"Yah! Yah! Hentikan!" Perintah Junsu dan merebut Jaejoong kecil dari Changmin. Keduanya terlihat cemberut. Yoochun dan Junsu hanya bisa keringat dingin melihat kejadian itu.

"Yang benar saja! Kau seperti anak kecil Changmin-ah, memangnya kenapa kalau dia memanggilmu Chang?"

"Terdengar aneh saja." Sahut Changmin ngambek.

"Ck, bahkan saat Jaejoong-hyung jadi balita pun kau masih mengajaknya rebut." Ucap Yoochun heran.

"Awww,, uri Joongie Kyeoptaaa!" Jerit Junsu sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Jaejoong gemas.

Sepertinya ketiga pemuda itu lupa dengan masalah yang menanti mereka.

/flashback/

Semuanya berawal dari kebiasaan Changmin yang selalu mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang baru. Ia bahkan senang sekali menjadikan Hyung-deulnya kelinci percobaan, tepatnya Junsu dan Yoochun. Mana mungkin Ia berani menjadikan Jaejoong kelinci percobaan. Pemuda cantik itu adalah sumber makanannya.

Changmin juga tidak berani mengganggu Yunho, walaupun terlihat baik dan kalem, Yunho benar-benar menakutkan kalau sudah mengamuk.

Jadilah Yoochun dan Junsu sebagai sasaran empuk Changmin.

"ANDWEEE!" Pekik Junsu nyaring saat Changmin memaksanya meminum cairan gelas kaca itu. "Kenapa Aku lagi!? Sebulan yang lalu kan sudah!"

"Ayolah, Junsu-ah. Kau bisa tampak lebih muda dengan ini!" Bujuk Changmin yang setia mengejar Junsu. Entah kenapa dalam keadaan seperti ini, Junsu selalu bisa menghindar dari kejaran kaki-kai panjang Changmin.

"Percobaanmu kenapa selalu aneh, eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong yang duduk santai di sofa sambil tertawa kecil di samping Yoochun.

Pemuda berambut sebahu itu berlindung dengan aman di sisi Jaejoong.

"Kyaaaaaaaaang!" Jerit Junsu saat Changmin berhasil menyudutkannya di pojok tangga.

"Nah, silahkan diminum, Hyung-ah!" Pinta Changmin dengan senyum mautnya. Benar-benar maut bagi Junsu.

"Kau hanya memanggilku Hyung disaat seperti ini saja!" Protes Junsu menahan gelas itu mendekati bibirnya.

Changmin hanya tertawa senang.

"Hey, Changmin-ah. Kenapa bukan Yoochun lagi saja. Aku, kan kemarin sudah." Bujuk Junsu, masih usaha.

"Ah, benar juga. Rasanya tidak adil nanti." Ucap Changmin akirnya dengan sok bijak.

Junsu akhirnya bernafas lega saat Changmin dengan pelan-pelan mendekati Yoochun.

Tapi sekarang Yoochun yang panik saat melihat Changmin mendekatinya. Yoochun semakin menempel pada Jaejoong sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Andweee!" Berontak Yoochun.

"Ayolah hyung, kali ini aku yakin tidak akan ada efek samping." Ucap Changmin menenangkan, sebelah tangannya menarik-narik tubuh Yoochun mendekat padanya.

"Kau selalu bilang seperti itu!" Bentak Yoochun hampir menangis.

Jaejoong yang berada di tengah-tengah kedua pemuda itu hanya bisa tertawa canggung karena terhimpit.

"Sudahlah Yoochun, menyerah saja pada Changmin." Saran Jaejoong sesat.

"Kenapa Hyung selalu membelanya?" Protes Yoochun sambil menepis tangan Changmin yang berusaha memaksa Yoochun meminum cairan itu.

Botol tak berdosa itu lepas begitu saja dari tangan Changmin, dan entah bagaimana mendarat dengan mulut di wajah Jaejoong.

Pemuda cantik itu sedang tertawa saat cairan itu terlempar kewajahnya, sehingga sebagian ikut mendarat kedalam mulutnya.

Yoochun dan Junsu memandang horror saat melihat Jaejoong terbatuk-batuk dan menyusut didepan mata mereka menjadi seorang balita yang menggemaskan.

"Wow." Gumam Changmin terpana melihat efek dari cairan yang ia buat.

End of flashback.

Beberapa jam kemudian ketiga pemuda itu berbaring lelah di ruang tamu. Ternyata mengurus balita amat sangat sulit. Mereka harus membeli keperluan balita, membuat susu formula, memandikan Jaejoong dan juga mengganti popoknya.

"Bahkan saat jadi balita pun, Jaejoong-hyung benar-benar ingin tampil sempurna." Gumam Junsu, melirik Jaejoong yang terlihat senang dalam pakaian balitanya yang imut dan topi kupluk berwarna biru laut dan membingkai wajah Chubby-nya dengan sempurna.

"Ah, aku jadi ingin punya balita juga." Bisik Yoochun.

"Kalau begitu berhenti bermain-main dan seriuslah mencari pasangan yang cocok, hyung!" Nasehat bijak Changmin.

Yoochun memandang sinis kearah Changmin. "Lihat siapa yang berbicara."

Changmin ingin menyahut, tapi bibirnya kembali bungkam saat mendengar pintu apartement mereka terbuka, dan suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat.

Ketiganya langsung keringat dingin sekarang.

"Aku pulang." Seru Yunho pelan. Ia menunggu sambutan yang biasa ia dapat tiap ia pulang, tapi sambutan itu tidak juga muncul. "Mana Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, selamat datang hyung. Umm, jae-hyung dia sedang.. umm, itu… anuu…"

Changmin dan Junsu serentak melempar death-glare kearah Yoochun. Lebih baik pemuda itu diam daripada menjawab dengan gagap seperti itu, Yunho bisa saja curiga.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Yunho tegas.

Benar bukan!? Pekik Junsu dan Changmin dalam hati, keduanya melirik Hyung berdarah dingin itu dengan takut-takut.

"A-aniya, tidak terjadi apa-apa!" Pekik Junsu melengking. Suaranya selalu menjadi lebih tinggi tiap kali ia gugup.

"Lalu ini apa?" Tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk kea rah kakinya.

Baby Jaejoong terlihat senang menempel erat dikaki Yunho.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa!" Pekik ketiga pemuda itu histeris.

Yoochun langsung siaga mengambil Jaejoong. "Hahahaha, tenang saja hyung, ini bukan Jae-hyung. Jaejoong hyung sama sekali tidak salah minum obat dari Changmin." Cerocos Yoochun gugup.

"MYOYAAA?" Teriak Yunho yang tahu dengan pasti apa yang terjadi sekarang. Yoochun akan menjadi sangat jujur saat ia tertekan.

Disamping Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin serentak menepuk wajah mereka pasrah. Yoochun-ah, nan jongmal Paboya!

"Tenang hyung, bisa kujelaskan!" Ucap Changmin gugup saat melihat Yunho mendekatinya dengan wajah sangar, bisa gawat kalau ia di taekwondo Yunho.

Junsu dan Changmin langsung mengambil ancang-ancang dengan menutup wajah mereka dengan kedua tangan saat terlihat Yunho mengulurkan tangannya. Keduanya pikir Yunho akan memukul mereka. Ternyata Yunho hanya mengambil baby Jaejoong dari Yoochun.

Yunho mengamati tubuh balita kekasihnya itu dengan seksama. Wajah manly Yunho terlihat tegang. Bahkan Jaejoong hanya diam dan membalas tatapan Yunho.

"Yun!" Ucap Balita itu tiba-tiba, wajahnya yang serius malah terlihat menggemaskan.

"Yunnn!" Pekik Jaejoong kecil lagi karena tidak mendapat balasan dari pemuda tampan ini. ia tidak suka panggilannya di abaikan.

"Nde, ndee. Aku Yunho." Sahut Yunho tersenyum tipis. Bahkan dalam keadaan balita, Jaejoong masih keras kepala.

Jaejoong terkikik senang dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Yunho. Sekali lagi mengundang senyum di wajah Yunho.

Dan tanpa bicara apapun pemuda tinggi itu berlalu sambil menggendong baby Jae ke kamarnya.

"Hyung, jangan berubah jadi pedhopile ya…." Saran Junsu tanpa dosa.

"Kalian pikirkan saja bagaimana cara mengembalikan Jaejoong ke keadaan semula." Sahut Yunho mengancam sebelum masuk ke kamarnya.

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya bisa menatap Changmin dengan tatapan memelas.

"Errr, akan kupikirkan." Ujar Changmin seadanya.

TBC.

thanks for read this, maaf untuk thypos dan ke'absurd'an yang ada ^^


	2. Chapter 2

APARTEMENT No. 501

.

.

.

Yunjae'story.

special thanks for :

giaoneesan, yyyjjj5, missjelek, guest, kim sang hyun, dhiniekim, Jung ha ni, jae sekundes, ifa. , abilhikmah, vampireyunjae, YeChun, Himawari Ezuki, lovara, js-ie, kyoarashi57, azahra88, JeJeSalvatore, BooMilikBear, Vic89, Yzj86, LoveHenry, 9194 YJS, missy84, RedsXiah, dodot, iru iru g, RyGratia, Iqlima, Taeripark, KJHwang, Aaliya Shim, magnaeris, NaraYuuki, rly c jaekyu, Lady ze.

dan reader-deul lainnya.

..

Pair : Yunjae.

Genre : romance, fluff, friendship.

Chara : Yun, Jae, Yoo, Su, Min.

Warning : OOC, Thypos, Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Selamanya karakter dalam FF ini bukan milik saya.

Summary : Lima mahasiswa dengan latar belakang berbeda tinggal dengan damai dalam satu apartement. Apa jadinya jika salah satu percobaan si jenius jadi kacau besar, dan yang jadi korban adalah si cantik?

.

.

.

Yunho meletakkan Baby Jaejoong di atas ranjang berukuran besar miliknya, lalu mengelilinginya itu dengan tumpukkan bantal agar tidak merangkak sembarang.

Yunho hanya berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Matanya saling bertatapan dengan Jaejoong kecil.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Changmin melakukan hal yang di luar dugaan, pemuda itu pernah melakukan hal yang lebih gila lagi dari ini. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong yang jadi korban. Urat-urat tipis langsung muncul di keningnya.

"Changmin-ah, semoga kau cepat-cepat menemukan penawarnya." Bisik Yunho sadis. Alisnya berkerut kesal.

Sementara Jaejoong yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat Yunho mulai terlihat mengantuk dan bergerak-gerak oleng di tempat. "Unnn…" Gumamnya dengan mata yang hampir tertutup.

Mata tajam Yunho melembut, senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya.

"Kau mengantuk? Jaa, tidurlah." Bisiknya sambil membaringkan Jaejoong dan menyelimuti tubuh montok bayi satu tahun itu. "Sementara kau tidur, aku akan menyelesaikan sesuatu dulu." Yunho menyeringai setelah yakin Jaejoong tertidur.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang TV, ketiga pemuda yang terkenal cool di kampus itu, sama sekali tidak ada yang bergerak dari tempat semula. Ketiganya duduk bersila dengan punggung tegang.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang kekamar?" Tanya Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Masih dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi.

Trio itu menggeleng serempak.

Yunho tersenyum puas melihat ketakutan di wajah tiga dongsaengnya itu. Dengan santai ia duduk di sofa, berhadapan langsung dengan mereka. Yunho sekarang terlihat seperti Ayah yang siap menghukum tiga putranya yang nakal.

Beberapa menit lewat di antara mereka, tanpa suara. Yunho sudah cukup puas melihat wajah tegang menderita milik tiga dongsaengnya itu.

"HYUNNNNNG, MIANHAEEEEEEE!" Teriak Yoochun. Rupanya ia tidak tahan dengan ketegangan itu.

Yunho hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan elegant. "Maaf? Untuk apa?" Tanya Yunho tenang. Rupanya ia sengaja ingin membuat Yoochun semakin gugup.

Yoochun menetap hyungnya yang sadis itu dengan memelas. "Hyung, bukan aku yang salah, tapi Changmin. Dia yang membuat Jaejoong-hyung seperti itu!" Yoochun mati-matian membela diri.

Sementara itu Junsu hanya diam di tempat. Demi Lumba-lumba di lautan, Yunho-hyungie nya sangat menyeramkan!

"Kenapa menyalahkanku?! Seandainya tadi kau diam saja, tidak akan begini jadinya!" Tuding Changmin. Dia tidak mau di gantung lagi di atas sumur saat dulu membuat Jaejoong menangis, demi Tuhan ia tidak sengaja saat itu.

"Tapi itu ramuanmu, Min!" Junsu angkat bicara. Membela teman sekamarnya.

"Tetap saja itu salah Yoochun!"

"Kalau kau tidak memaksa kami minum semuanya tidak akan begini!" Balas Junsu lagi. "Pokoknya Yoochun tidak tahu apa-apa."

Yoochun hampir menangis terharu melihat Junsu membelanya. Ia janji akan membelikan Junsu Natto sebanyak apapun nanti.

"Kalian bertiga sama-sama bersalah." Yunho akhirnya angkat bicara, lelah mendengar suara melengking milik Junsu dan Changmin.

"ANIYA HYUNGG! Yoochun dan Changmin yang salaaaaah!" Bantah Junsu dengan sangat cepat. Menyelamatkan diri.

Changmin berdecak kesal, sementara Yoochun menatap horror sahabat yang baru saja mengkhianatinya itu.

Yunho langsung mengangkat sebelah tangannya saat Yoochun kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang salah siapa yang benar." Ucap Yunho pelan-pelan. "Tapi kalian benar-benar membuatku kesall kali ini."

Semua bulu di tubuh trio itu langsung berdiri.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mematahkan satu atau dua tulang rusuk kalian."

Trio itu menelan ludah ketakutan.

"Tapi kurasa Jaejoong tidak akan menyukainya. Kalian beruntung."

Serempak trio itu menghela nafas lega.

"Changmin-ah, aku percaya kau bisa secepatnya kembalikan Jaejoong ke kondisi semula." Tegas Yunho, sangat tegas hingga Changmin menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Mulai sekarang Junsu yang betugas memasak, dan tidak boleh ada yang memesan makanan di luar."

"ANDWEEEE!" Teriak Yoochun dan Changmin serempak, Junsu tersinggung di buatnya.

Satu pelototan dari Yunho langsung membuat keduanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Tidak ada TV, tidak ada Games, tidak ada music, tidak ada kencan, tidak ada snack tengah malam, dan tidak ada pesta sampai Jaejoong kembali ke kondisi semula." Lanjut Yunho, matanya terlihat puas saat melihat ekspresi menderita di wajah ketiganya.

Kalau Yunho harus menderita karena tidak ada Jaejoong versi dewasa. Makanya Yunho harus membawa ketiganya ikut menderita. Dalam hati Yunho tertawa puas.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Yunho terbangun tanpa hangat tubuh Jaejoong di pelukannya. Melainkan bantal yang ia susun agar terpisah dari tubuh baby kecil itu. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko kalau-kalau ia menindihnya saat tertidur.

"Pagi." Bisik Yunho pada baby Jae yang masih terlelap itu. "Bahkan kau benar-benar menggemaskan saat masih bayi." Bisik Yunho sambil mengusap-usap pipi montok Jae.

Merasa ada yang menganggu tidurnya, perlahan mata bulat besar yang bening itu terbuka lebar. Senyum Yunho semakin melebar saat Jaejoong kecil menatapnya.

Tapi momen itu rusak saat Jaejoong kecil mulai menangis. Yunho yang sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dengan balita langsung meraih tubuh kecil itu dan membawanya mencari Yoochun. Ia tidak terpikir untuk mencari dua biang ribut yang lain itu.

Yoochun sedang menikmati serealnya saat Yunho menemukan pemuda berambut ikal sebahu itu. Terlihat jelas si ikal itu masih mengantuk.

"Yoochun." Panggil Yunho dan duduk di di hadapan pemuda itu. Wajah Yunho terlihat tenang, tapi Yoochun bisa menebak kalau Yunho bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Mungkin popoknya harus diganti." Saran Yoochun. Matanya sudah terbuka lebar sekarang karena Yunho.

"Aku tidak mengerti cara mengganti popok."

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja Hyung." Tawar Junsu yang ternyata dari tadi berdiri di samping kulkas.

"Aniya, tunjukan saja padaku caranya." Jawab Yunho.

"Kalau begitu aku buatkan susu formula untuknya." Tawar Yoochun saat Yunho dan Junsu keluar dari dapur mereka.

Yoochun meninggalkan serealnya begitu saja. Sereal tidak begitu membuatnya puas. Ia rindu sarapan ala Jaejoong.

"Changmin sialan." Gerutu Yoochun.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah bersih dan rapi saat ia menikmati susu formulanya. Bayi kecil itu duduk dengan polos di karpet putih berbulu, mainan-mainan berserakan di sekitarnya. Mata bulatnya tidak diam di satu tempat. Sepertinya ia senang melihat dan mempelajari lingkungannya.

Ada kakak dengan tubuh montok yang senang sekali berteriak seperti lumba-lumba yang ia lihat di TV, atau kakak tampan yang senang sekali menunjukan ekspresi lucu. Juga kakak dengan mata yang sangat Jaejoong sukai. Jaejoong tahu siapa mereka, tapi tiap kali ia mengeluarkan suara, nama mereka tidak ada yang benar di lidahnya.

Lalu yang terakhir, kakak berkaki panjang yang suka sekali menatapnya, seperti ilmuwan yang memperhatikan tikus dalam Maze. Jaejoong suka mempelototi kakak yang satu ini. Seperti sekarang.

"Apa bayi seusia ini sudah bisa men-death glare orang?" Tanya Changmin yang membalas pelototan Jaejoong.

"Kalau itu orang dewasa yang dengan malangnya kembali jadi bayi, mungkin saja." Jawab Junsu, pemuda itu berusaha merebut perhatian Jaejoong dengan menggoyang-goyangkan boneka Teddy di samping Jaejoong.

Tapi Jaejoong masih setia menatap Changmin. Alis balita itu berkerut kesal saat Changmin memeletkan lidahnya.

PLETAAKKK!

"Appppoooo!" Ringis Changmin saat Jaejoong melempar botol susunya yang sudah kosong. Botol itu mendarat mulus di kening Changmin. "Yahhh!" Bentak Changmin kesal pada balita itu.

Jaejoong kecil hanya mendengus dan melempar wajahnya kesamping dengan arrogant.

"Bahkan saat jadi balita pun kalian bertengkar." Tawa Yoochun.

Jaejoong merangkak pelan menuju pemuda favoritnya yang duduk dengan elegant di sofa single. Yunho sedang mengetik sesuatu saat ia merasa tangan kecil memeluk kakinya. Ia langsung menyingkirkan Notebooknya dan meraih Jaejoong ke pangkuannya.

Jaejoong kecil tampak puas, terlihat dari cengiran lebar di wajahnya. "Yunnnn."

"Hmm, waeyo? Baby Jae ingin apa?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengusap-usap kepala kecil itu.

Jaejoong hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Ia tidak paham apa yang Yunho katakan. Bayi itu hanya tertawa sambil bergerak-gerak lincah. Menunjukkan dua giginya yang baru tumbuh.

"Yunho hyung terlihat cocok jadi seorang Ayah." Bisik-bisik Yoochun pada kedua partner kriminalnya.

"Um. Ini bisa jadi latihan untuk keduanya." Jawab Junsu sambil bisik-bisik.

"Aku masih belum ingin punya adik." Sahut Changmin pelan.

Yoochun dan Junsu sama-sama menoleh dengan tatapan 'Ada yang salah denganmu, kawan.'

Changmin memang senang menempatkan diri sebagai anak kesayangan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Karena dengan begitu yang menjadi 'sedikit' berkuasa di apartement itu. Ia bisa melakukan kesalahan dan Jaejoong akan membelanya. Kalau Jaejoong sudah di posisinya, ia bisa aman dari amukan Yunho. walaupun pada akhirnya Yunho selalu punya cara untuk menghukumnya.

"Oh ya, hyung. Siapa yang akan menjaga Jaejoong-hyung nanti? Kau tahu kan, kita semua harus ke kampus." Tanya Yoochun.

"Jaejoong akan ikut kita, kalian dan aku akan bergantian menjaganya." Jawab Yunho tegas. Tidak terpikir sedikitpun untuk menitipkan Jaejoong-nya kemana-mana. Lihat saja, Jaejoong kecil yang menggemaskan ini bisa saja mengundang penculikan. Jelas tidak akan Yunho biarkan terjadi.

Menitipkan Jaejoong ke keluarga mereka? Hal itu tidak akan menjadi pilihan sampai kapanpun. Kelima pemuda itu punya hubungan dan sejarah yang rumit tentang keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Ada alasan mengapa mereka memilih tinggal bersama dan membentuk keluarga yang tidak sempurna ini.

"Umm, kalau hyung ingin begitu, kami tidak keberatan." Jawab Junsu dan Yoochun kompak.

Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun dan bahkan Jaejoong sama-sama melirik Changmin saat pemuda itu menolak bersuara.

"Selama aku tidak di jambak, tidak masalah." Jawabnya berusaha memuaskan keinginan Hyung-deulnya.

.

.

.

Demi tuhan, Yunho tidak menyangka akan jadi begini saat ia memutuskan membawa Jaejoong ke kampusnya. Ia serasa sesak nafas karena tidak habis di kerubuti mahasiswa yang ada. Mereka semua tidak tahan untuk tidak menghampiri bayi kecil menggemaskan yang Yunho bawa.

Yunho sudah membentak beberapa dari mereka sebelumnya, tapi karena Jaejoong sempat menangis karena hal itu, Yunho tidak lagi menggeram, membentak dan mendeath-glare siapa saja. Hal itu membuat gadis-gadis itu berani mendekati Yunho dan Baby Jae.

"Jongmal kyeptaaaaa!" Ujar Ahra sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

Semua orang tahu, Ahra sedang menepuk dua lalat sekaligus. Menikmati keimutan Baby Jae sambil mencari perhatian Yunho. Mumpung Kim Jaejoong sedang tidak ada, menurutnya.

"Yo, Yunho-ah. Bayi ini siapamu?" Tanya Jiyoung. Pemuda seni music itu entah mengapa nyasar ke gedung bisnis.

"Dia keponakan Jaejoong. untuk sementara ia dititipkan ke kami." Jawab Yunho mulus.

"Pantas ia terlihat mirip Jaejoong." Gumam Sooyong sambil memperhatikan Baby Jae yang sibuk menepis tangan-tangan nakal yang mencubit pipinya. "Siapa namanya?"

"Han Jaejun." Sungguh mulus Yunho berbohong dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bahkan nama mereka hampir mirip."

Tentu saja. Nama lain Jaejoong memang itu. Pikir Yunho dalam hati.

"Sekarang bisakah kalian menyingkir sebelum ku patahkan leher kalian?" Tanya Yunho kalem. Membuat semuanya merinding dan menyingkir satu persatu, kecuali Jiyoung.

"Kenapa masih disini?" Tanya Yunho dingin. Jaejoong kecil ikut menatap Jiyoung dengan penasaran. Pemuda dihadapannya itu punya dandanan yang unik di mata Jaejoong.

Jiyoung tertawa kecil. "Hanya kau Yunho, hanya kau yang bisa menakuti orang dengan sangat santai." Ucap Jiyoung. Kekuatan intimidasi Yunho memang hebat.

Yunho tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia kembali memanjakan Jaejoong kecil dengan perhatian 100%. Dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong kecil puas.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke wilayahku saja." Ujar Jiyoung akhirnya.

"Panggilkan Junsu atau Yoochun untukku." Ujar Yunho tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jaejoong, lihatlah, Jaejoong sangat lucu saat mencoba memainkan kancing kemeja Yunho.

"Hmm." Balas Jiyoung.

.

.

.

Changmin berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai tiga gedung bisnis dengan wajah tertekuk. Hanya karena ia terpaksa harus menjaga Jaejoong versi balita, padahal Yunho memanggil Yoochun dan Junsu. Malangnya ia berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah. Ia tidak mau menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa menggantikan tugas duo maniak music itu. Yang pasti sekarang ia harus siap-siap menderita mengurus Jaejoong yang bahkan setelah jadi bayi kecilpun suka sekali memukulnya.

Setidaknya kalau Jaejoong versi dewasa, pemuda cantik itu maasih bisa membuatkannya masakan dan membelanya saat bertengkar dengan Duo Yoosu.

Ah, Changmin ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk mengembalikan Jaejoong seperti semula. Yang benar saja, mana mungkin ia bisa tahan menayantap masakan Junsu, tidak ada TV, tidak ada pertandingan games dengan Junsu. Tidak ada pembullyan untuk duo itu. Changmin hampir menangis hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Changmin rupanya tidak sadar ia sudah berdiri di depan Yunho.

Pemuda karismatik itu berdiri bersandar pada pintu. Jaejoong kecil dalam gendongannya terlihat begitu tenang.

"Oh, anyong hyung, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Changmin sambil melirik Jaejoong yang bersandar nyaman di pundak Yunho.

Mata bulat dan bening milik Jaejoong kecil menatap Changmin dengan seksama sambil mengemut satu ibu jarinya.

"Kurasa dia lapar, hyung." Ujar Changmin.

"Aniya, aku sudah mencoba memberikan susu lagi tapi ia tidak mau." Jawab Yunho. "Kenapa malah kau yang kemari, min. mana Junsu dan Yoochun?"

Changmin berdecak kesal. "Meraka kabur dan melepaskan tanggung jawab padaku hyung. Dasar hyungdeul pabo!" Maki Changmin.

"Berhenti menggunakan bahasa kasar di depan Jaejoong, Min." Tegur Yunho tegas sambil menyerahkan Jaejoong ke Changmin.

Kejutan, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menolak beralih tempat ke Changmin.

"Jaejoong-hyung bukan benar-benar balita." Ucap Changmin membela diri. "Tumben Jaejoong-hyung diam sekali." Gumam Changmin.

"Sepertinya ia mulai mengantuk." Jawab Yunho menatap lembut kea rah Jaejoong.

Tatapan lembut yang hanya di berikan pada Jaejoong.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa bayangkan kalau Jae-hyung rewel nantinya, Kim Heechul bisa membunuhku nanti." Changmin merinding memambayangkan bagaimana kalau professor muda itu mengamuk karena kelasnya terganggu.

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Kalau bukan karena ini kelas professor Lee, Jaejoong akan ikut denganku saja."

"Jaa, Jaejoong-hyung, ucapakan anyoong…." Kata Changmin sambil membuat suara anak-anak dan menggerakan satu tangan Jaejoong.

"Yong." Gumam Jaejoong setengah mengantuk.

Yunho menatap Changmin tajam dan lama.

"Jaga dia baik-baik jangan sampai lepas dari pandanganmu!" Ucap Yunho penuh penekanan.

Glek!

"Nde, Hyung. Aku janji Jae-hyung tidak akan hilang." Janji Changmin serius. Mana berani ia membantah.

"Bagus." Ucap Yunho tersenyum puas.

Yunho mengecup pelan kening Jaejoong sebelum beranjak.

Satu hal yang pasti, ada janji yang sulit di tepati. Changmin belajar hal itu saat 1 jam kemudian Jaejoong entah ada dimana.

TBC.

Thank u buat respon chingedul semua, dan juga makasih mau ngebaca cerita ringan ini. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

APARTEMENT No. 501

.

.

.

Yunjae'story.

* * *

thanks to :

Giaoneesan, Vic89, Yjz84, JeJeSalvatore, Himawari Ezuki, toki4102, Jung Ha Ni, dodot, adindapranatha, YunHolic, iru iru g, yjs, vampireyunjae, azahra88, BooMilikBear, Jirania, Taeripark, kyoarashi57, dhiniekim, lovara, SimVir, FiAndYJ, anara17, riyunjae, KJhwang, Lady Ze, Dipa Woon, RedsXiah, js-ie, rara, Lana Park, jema agassi, guest, kim sang hyun, Yjboo, elmaesteryosephine, abilhikmah, guest, magnaeris, Yunjae Believer, rly c jaekyu, Aaliya Kim, Guesrt.

* * *

..

Pair : Yunjae.

Genre : romance, fluff, friendship.

Chara : Yun, Jae, Yoo, Su, Min.

Warning : OOC, Thypos, Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Selamanya karakter dalam FF ini bukan milik saya.

Summary : Memangnya bayi usia satu tahun seperti Jaejoong saat ini bisa pergi kemana? Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun harus menemukannya sebelum Yunho tahu.

a/n : ada chingu yang nanya, kenapa 501? Uhm, karena buat saya 5 pemuda itu satu kesatuan. ^^

.

.

.

"Hyung-aaaaah!" Teriak Changmin melengking dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari duo Yoosu.

Kedua pemuda yang tampak tenang dan asyik menyesap minuman mereka itu hampir saja mati tersedak karena kaget.

Lengkingan Changmin sangat hebat rupanya.

"Hyung-deul!" Panggil Changmin lagi saat ia sudah berdiri di samping Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Waee?" Tanya Yoochun dan Junsu kompak saat Changmin sudah duduk dengan tegang di atas rumput taman utama kampus..

Changmin menatap sinis kedua hyung-nya sambil melepaskan Baby Jae dari gendongannya. Bayi kecil itu langsung merangkak mendekati Yoochun.

"Kalian bilang ada kelas tadi! Kenapa malah bersantai disini?" Tanya Changmin kesal.

Junsu tertawa canggung. "Ehehehe, mian Changmin-ah, kami ingin sedikit menjahilimu!" Jawab Junsu lurus.

"Ck! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" Pamit Changmin cepat-cepat.

"Ehhh, chakaman! Chakaman!" Pekik Junsu sambil menarik kerah leher Changmin dengan keras.

Pemuda jangkung yang tadi sudah setengah berdiri kembali duduk dengan menyakitkan.

"Waeeeee?" Tanya Changmin lagi dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Temani kami disini saja." Pinta Junsu sambil tersenyum.

Changmin sontak mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya! Aku ada kelas."

Yoochun yang sedang memangku Baby Jae langsung tertawa tidak percaya. "Tumben kau khawatir membolos, Min."

"Tentu saja aku khawatir kalau ini menyangkut dosen Kim itu!" Sahut Changmin mencoba berdiri. Tapi lagi-lagi Junsu menarik kerah lehernya agar Changmin tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Aigooo, ayolah! Membolos sekali ini saja!" Pinta Junsu. Jujur ia tidak berani menjaga Jaejoong hanya berdua dengan Yoochun. "Lagipula kau sudah jenius Changmin-ah, membolos satu kali saja tidak apa-apa." Lanjut Junsu sambil memuji.

Ego Changmin langsung meninggi begitu mendengar kata 'jenius'. "Begitu?!" Sahutnya puas. "Ahahahaha, baiklah! Satu kali ini saja!

Junsu tidak ragu tersenyum puas.

"Yah! Junsu-ah, kau sepertinya tidak rela sekali menjaga Jae-hyung berdua denganku saja." Keluh Yoochun tersinggung.

Junsu dengan polosnya tersenyum. "memang tidak."

"Yah! Waeyoo?"

"Nado molla." Jawab Junsu dengan polos.

"Ck."

Changmin hanya tertawa puas mendengar ocehan dua hyungnya. Ia lalu melirik hyung tertuanya yang dengan malang sekarang terperangkap dalam tubuh bayi.

"Apa benar usianya sekitar 1 tahunan?" Tanya Junsu sambil memperhatikan Baby Jae yang merangkak dengan lincah di sekitar mereka. Baby jae terlihat manis dengan topi kupluk warna pink yang Junsu belikan kemarin.

"Dilihat-lihat sepertinya begitu." Jawab Yoochun, ia mengeluarkan kunci mobil miliknya dan memainkannya di depan Jaejoong. mengundang bayi kecil itu kearahnya. Tapi Baby Jae sepertinya tidak suka dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk ayam itu.

Dengan angkuh baby jae membuang muka dan merangkak pelan menjauhi Yoochun. Kupu-kupu itu sepertinya lebih menarik.

"Tapi usia seperti itu biasanya bayi sudah mulai berjalan, benar tidak?" Tanya Junsu.

Changmin memegang dagunya. "Setahuku, tidak semua bayi berjalan saat usia seperti ini. mungkin perkembangan Jae-hyung lambat."

Yoochun dan Junsu mengangguk setuju. "Lebih baik begini, merangkak saja kita sudah kewalahan apalagi kalau sampai berjalan. Bisa gawat." Ucap Yoochun.

"Umm, dia bisa saja hilang kemana-mana." Sahut Junsu setuju. Ia tertawa kecil dan berbaring nyaman di atas rumput.

Yoochun ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

Tempat mereka berbaring sekarang adalah tempat paling nyaman dengan pemandangan paling indah di kampus T. Tepat di bawah pohon besar yang mereka tidak tahu namanya, dan dekat dengan kolam buatan, kelima pemuda itu sering sekali berkumpul di tempat ini, hingga tanpa mereka sadari sisawa lain sepertinya tidak berani menggunakan wilayah ini untuk bersantai.

"Changmin-ah." Panggil Junsu, matanya terpejam menikmati cuaca yang cerah.

"Hm?"

"Sudah ada kemajuan tidak?"

Changmin tahu yang di maksud Junsu adalah obat untuk mengembalikan Jaejoong ke bentuk semula. "Belum." Jawab Changmin seadanya. "Jangan bilang Yunho-hyung, aku bisa mati nanti."

Yoochun tertawa kecil. "Sebaiknya kau kerja keras, min. Aku kasihan pada Yunho-hyung kalau Jae-hyung terus-terusan dalam wujud balita. Dia pria yang sehat dan aktif."

Junsu ikut terkekeh mendengarnya. Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan berganti posisi agar bisa melirik wajah pucat Changmin dengan puas. "Aww, Apa uri Changminnie takut?" Goda Junsu bahagia.

Changmin mendecak keras. "Kalian juga akan takut kalau ada di posisiku sekarang." Jawabnya jujur.

"Kalau begitu berhenti menjadikan kami kelinci percobaan, arachi?" Ucap Yoochun seakan-akan bicara pada bocah 5 tahun.

Changmin menyeringai. "Tentu." Jawabnya pasti. Tapi Junsu dan Yoochun tidak percaya. Tidak dengan seringaian itu.

Junsu kembali berbaring dengan kesal. "Kau tidak bisa di larang." Keluh pemuda manis itu. "Tapi setidaknya kali ini cukup menyenangkan."

"Hmm, Jaejoong-hyung sangat menggemaskan. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berurusan dengan bayi. Mereka benar-benar menyegarkan!" Tawa Yoochun.

"Hyung, kau terdengar seperti pedophile!" Tegur Changmin.

Junsu tertawa. Tidak bisa di pungkiri Jae-hyung memang menggemaskan. Tidak heran jika sejak kecil pemuda bermarga Kim itu sangat di manja di keluarganya. Bahkan Yunho hyung yang dingin dan sadis itu selalu bersikap lembut jika pada Jaejoong.

"Jaa, sepertinya sudah waktunya Jae-hyung minum susu!" Ujar Yoochun bangkit dan duduk sambil membongkar isi tasnya.

Junsu menoleh mencari Jaejoong. Matanya langsung berputar-putar kesegala arah dengan panik saat di lihatnya tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Min? Jae-hyung mana?" Tanya Junsu pelan dan lambat-lambat.

Yoochun dan Changmin yang sibuk membongkar isi tas Yoochun serempak menoleh menatap Junsu. Dalam bebarapa detik ketiga pemuda itu panik menatap taman yang sepi itu. Wajah ketiganya pucat saat berkeliling di sekitar taman dan sama sekali tidak menemukan Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ah! Kenapa kau tidak menjaga Jae-hyung?" Teriak Yoochun panik hampir menangis.

"Yah! Kenapa hanya menyalahkanku?" Teriak Changmin tidak terima.

"Kau kan duduk tadi, kami sedang berbaring! Jadi kalau ada yang salah itu pasti kau!" Tunjuk Yoochun.

"Makanya jangan tiduran kalau sedang menjaga bayi. Hyung!" Nasehat Changmin jengkel. "Hyung tidak cocok jadi ayah!"

"Jangan menyumpahiku!"

"Aku hanya menasehati, hyung!"

"Aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Aku lebih jenius!"

"Apa mungkin jae-hyung kecebur di kolam?"

Pertanyaan polos itu keluar dengan santai dari bibir Junsu. Tapi bisa membuat dua pemuda dewasa itu berhenti bertengkar seperti anak SD.

Changmin dan Yoochun menatap horror kearah Junsu, lalu beralih kearah kolam. Wajah keduanya pucat total sekarang. Junsu pikir Yoochun akan pingsan sebentar lagi.

"Tidak ada bunyi benda jatuh kan tadi?" Tanya Yoochun, ketiganya berlutut di pinggir kolam dan berusaha mengintip kedasar.

"Seingatku tidak ada." Jawab Changmin sedikit ragu. Kolam yang cukup dalam itu tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda keberadaan bayi.

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin kalau begitu." Simpul Yoochun sedikit lega. Tapi juga masih khawatir.

"Daripada penasaran!" Ucap Changmin tiba-tiba sambil mencopot sepatu dan kemeja luarnya.

Yoochun dan Junsu tidak sempat berkata apa-apa saat Pemuda bermulut 'jujur' itu melompat kedalam kolam.

Keduanya hanya menatap Changmin menghilang dari permukaan dan menunggu hasilnya. Tidak lama Changmin muncul dan wajahnya terlihat lega. "Clear!"

Junsu dan Yoochun menghela nafas dengan sangat lega. Sekarang tinggal mencari Jaejoong sebelum Yunho datang mencari mereka.

.

.

.

Semua orang hanya bisa melirik Tiga pemuda itu dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang merona karena ketampanan ketiganya, ada yang penasaran kenapa Changmin bisa basah kuyup, dan juga ada yang kasihan karena ketiganya terlihat pucat dan panik mencari seorang bayi yang entah ada dimana sekarang.

"Tidak takut masuk angin?" Tanya Junsu pada Changmin yang terlihat cuek saja dengan keadaan basah di sampingnya. Pemuda tinggi itu berdiri disisi tiang besar sambil bersandar dengan pose Cool.

"Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu sekarang hyung." Sahut Changmin. Lagipula ia ingin sedikit pamer keseksian tubuh sekarang.

Yoochun melirik Changmin dengan tatapan 'Aku tahu kau Cuma ingin pamer.', dan Changmin melempar Cengiran sebagai balasannya.

"Bayi yang baru merangkak seperti itu memangnya bisa kemana, eoh?" Heran Junsu tidak habis pikir. "Apa mungkin dia di culik?"

Kata-kata Junsu selalu ampuh membuat Changmin pucat dan Yoochun panik.

"Kenapa muka kalian begitu? Wajar bukan kalau Jae-hyung di culik? Masih unyu-unyu seperti itu pasti laku di pasar illegal."

Yoochun ingin menangis sekarang.

"Lagipula, Yunho hyung kan banyak saingan, bisa saja jae-hyung di culik untuk minta tebusan." Lanjut Junsu santai kelewat polos.

Oh, Junsu-ssi, kau terlihat puas menyiksa dua sahabatmu sepertinya.

"Cukup, Hyung! Cukup. Aku bisa masuk UGD kalau hyung bicara terus." Mohon Changmin sambil menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak keras.

"Ehehehe, aku hanya bercanda! Jae-hyung pasti baik-baik saja." Sahut Junsu tertawa.

"Aku justru semakin khawatir kalau kau bicara begitu. Kau dan instingmu tidak bersahabat baik, Junsu-ah." Ucap Yoochun mengundang Junsu untuk merengut kesal.

Changmin langsung komat-kamit baca do'a.

"Yoochun! Junsu!"

Changmin langsung semakin menghimpit ke dinding tiang saat mendengar suara Yunho. Syukurlah posisinya sekarang membuat Yunho tidak bisa melihat Changmin. Dengan begini mereka bisa punya alasan kalau Yunho mencari Jaejoong.

"Oh, anyong hyung!" Sapa Junsu. Yoochun hanya tersenyum, ia tidak berani angkat bicara. Biar saja Junsu yang mengatasi keadaan.

"Kalian tidak melihat Changmin? Aku ingin mengambil Jaejoong."

"Tidak Hyung." Jawab Junsu. Yoochun hanya menggeleng.

Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan heran tapi tidak ingin membahasnya. Sejak kapan tiga dongsaengnya itu tidak aneh? Mereka selalu bertindak aneh.

"Ya sudahlah, aku cari di tempat lain saja. Dia bahkan tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya." Gerutu Yunho sambil pergi.

Changmin menghela nafas lega.

"Sepertinya ponselku rusak." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong jeans biru tua miliknya.

.

.

.

Sementara Ketiga pemuda itu panik dan khawatir. Tersangka utamanya malah terlihat bersenang-senang.

Jaejoong kecil dengan bahagia memain-mainkan gantungan kunci gajah milik pemuda kurus tinggi yang hanya mendiamkannya sejak tadi. Bagi Jaejoong kecil itu bukan masalah selama ia di biarkan bermain dengan gantungan kunci yang lucu itu.

Rupanya, Jaejoong kecil terlalu asyik merangkak mengejar kupu-kupu yang ia lihat tadi dan tanpa sadar terlalu jauh dari ketiga dongsaengnya dan di temukan oleh, Lee Jungshin. Pemuda pendiam yang jarang bersosialisasi dan sedikit emo itu.

Bagaimana bisa searang pemuda emo memiliki gantungan kunci yang imut? Sampai saat ini hal itu masih menjadi misteri.

"sin!" Pekik Jaejoong girang pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda dengan rambut panjang yang ia ikat sembarang itu hanya menatap Jaejoong tanpa ekspresi. "Apa kau sedang memanggil namaku?"

"Siiin!" Pekik Jaejoong lagi. Jungshin seperti mendapat jawaban 'iya.'

Pemuda itu hendak mengambil kembali kuncinya, tapi Jaejoong dengan cekatan mendekap gantungan kunci itu di dadanya. Tidak akan ia biarkan seorangpun mengambil gajah manis ini darinya.

"Yah! Kau tahu itu milikku, kan?"

Jaejoong hanya memalingkan muka dengan keras kepala.

Jungshin mengela nafas. "Karena gantungan ini kau mengikutiku sampai disini." Keluhnya. "Sekarang, bagaimana caraku menemukan orangtuamu, eoh?"

Jaejoong kecil hanya tersenyum polos.

Jungshin menggendong Jaejoong. "Entah kenapa kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang, mungkin sebaiknya aku mencarinya saja." Gumam Jungshin. Wajah salah satu senior berwajah androginy terpajang di pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Mwoyaaaa?!" Teriakan membahana itu terdengar dari mulut Yunho saat sekitar dua jam kemudian ketiga dongsaengnya mengakui dosa dengan wajah memelas minta dikasihani. Sebenarnya mereka mengakui dosa juga karena Yunho sudah tahu lebih dulu. Bagaimana tidak, heboh satu kampus trio yosumin panik mencari bayi yang hilang.

"Jongmal mianhae, hyung. Kami benar-benar tidak sengaja." Gumam Yoochun takut-takut.

Yunho memijat pangkal hidungnya. Sakit kepala rupanya dia.

"Bagaimana bisa bayi sekecil itu menghilang dalam sekejap kalau kalian tidak lalai."

"Kami juga heran, hyung." Adu Junsu.

Changmin memilih diam saja.

"Kami sudah keliling kampus dan bertanya habis-habisan, Tapi nihil."

"Hubungi siapa saja, dan minta bantuan mereka." Perintah Yunho sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri. "Jaejoong pasti ada di salah satu mahasiswa atau siapapun disini."

"Nde, Hyung!" Ucap Ketiganya kompak.

.

.

.

Jungshin mengehempaskan tubuhnya dengan lelah di salah satu kursi ruang musik. Jaejoong kecil sudah sejak tadi terlelap di pelukannya. Sejak tadi tidak ada satupun yang menghapirinya saat melihat Jaejoong, sepertinya tidak ada satupun mahasiswa yang ia temui adalah kerabat bayi itu, buktinya tidak ada satupun yang menghapiri untuk mengambil bayi ini. mereka hanya menatap Jungshin sekilas saja.

Pemuda itu membaringkan Jaejoong pelan di atas sofa lalu meletakkan tasnya di samping Jaejoong agar balita itu tidak jatuh. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku membawamu ke ruang dosen tadi, tapi untuk sekarang kta tidur dulu."

Dan Jungshin pun tertidur dengan tenang, karena memang semalam ia bergadang mengarang lagu.

Tanpa mereka tahu, ada seorang pemua yang menatap Jaejoong kecil dengan penuh perhitungan.

TBC.

Mian atas ke'absurd'an yang ada, ehehehe

thanks untuk respon dan udah mau baca ^^


	4. Chapter 4

APARTEMENT No. 501

.

.

.

Yunjaeyosumin's story.

* * *

thanks to :

Giaoneesan, elmaesteryosephine, Yunholic, Yzj84, Dipa Woon, RyGratia, Yjboo, RedsXiah, Guest, Vic89, JeJeSalvatore, Lady Ze, kyoarashi57, Taeripark, BooMilikBear , Himawari Ezuki, yjs iru iru g, magnaeris, adindapranatha, vampireyunjae, lizuka myori, jae sekundes, cax, toki4102, SimviR, anara17, t, anastasya regiana, riyunjae, abilhikmah, Jenny, KJhwang, Aaliya shim, Anik0405, ChubbyLovers, Yunjae Believer, yoon Hyunwoon, PhantoMiRotiC, Hana-Kara.

reader-deul yang lainnya ^^

* * *

..

Pair : Yunjae.

Genre : romance, fluff, friendship.

Chara : Yun, Jae, Yoo, Su, Min.

Warning : OOC, Thypos, Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Selamanya karakter dalam FF ini bukan milik saya.

.

.

.

Ok Taecyon. Siapa yang tidak kenal preman kampus yang beruntungnya juga sangat Jenius. Walaupun sering membuat masalah, dan tidak jarang membuat anak orang masuk rumah sakit, catatan prestasinya juga tidak kalah dengan Changmin. Ia cuek, santai, dan menikmati hidup dengan sepuas mungkin.

Ia juga menyukai keuntungan, selama hal itu membuatnya mendapat keuntungan, ia tidak ragu melakukan apapun. Urusan rugi atau tidak untuk orang lain, ia tidak mau ambil pusing.

Karena itu saat Go Ahra menawarkan kerja sama kecil padanya, ia setuju-setuju saja, apalagi kalau hanya hal kecil seperti menemukan bayi yang tadi Yunho gendong, dan membawanya pada Go Ahra. Balasannya cukup menguntungkan. Go Ahra akan memberikan alamat rumah Junho, pemuda itu ada hutang pada taecyon dan malah menghilang begitu saja.

Keberuntungan memang selalu di pihak pemuda ini. tidak lama dan ia sudah menemukan bayi yang dimaksud Ahra. Ia langsung tahu bayi yang tertidur itu adalah yang dicari Go Ahra. Ahra bilang bayi itu bermata bulat dan sangat lucu. Bertopi kupluk pink dan suka menatap orang lama-lama.

Bayi itu memang sekarang sedang menatap Taecyon dengan seksama dari posisinya yang masih berbaring itu.

Awalnya, Taecyon hanya ingin mengetes sejauh mana Jungshin terbawa kealam mimpi. Ia sudah mengibas-ngibas tangannya di depan wajah pemuda itu, dan Jungshin tetap tidur. Taecyon bahkan keasyikan menyentil hidung Jungshin dan pemuda itu tetap tertidur seperti orang mati.

Yang terbangun malah bayi kecil itu.

"Baiklah. Bayi kecil yang entah apa namamu, ikut aku." Gumam Taecyon seperti bicara pada orang dewasa.

Jaejoong hanya diam saja saat Taecyon menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar dari sana. Karena gantungan kunci gajah masih ditangannya ia tidak peduli pada Jungshin lagi.

"Kau bayi yang pendiam rupanya." Ucap Taecyon saat Jaejoong tidak bersuara sedikitpun.

Tak lama ia menemukan ahra sedang menunggunya di halaman belakang gedung Seni.

Go Ahra tertawa senang saat taecyon membawa Bayi Jaejoong padanya. Kalau tidak karena sedang berada di tempat umum, ia sudah meloncat-loncat kegirangan sekarang.

Ahra segera mengetikkan alamat Junho di ponsel taecyon dan dengan cuek menyuruh pemuda itu pergi. Ia memeluk Jaejoong dengan senang. "Nah, Jaejoon-ah." Panggil Ahra pada Bayi yang Yunho bilang bernama Han Jaejoon itu. "Kau bersama Noona sebentar lagi, ne. Nanti Noona kembalikan pada Hyung-deulmu!"

Jaejoong hanya menatap Ahra dengan alisnya yang berkerut kebingungan. Ia sudah berpindah tangan beberapa kali, dan kali ini gadis bermata coklat, berikut siapa lagi?

"Kau tahu, Yunho sedang panik mencarimu. Aku akan menahanmu sebentar, lalu saat Yunho sudah sangat panik aku akan mengembalikanmu." Bisik gadis itu pelan dengan wajah serius. "Yunho akan sangat berterima kasih padaku, dan menganggapku gadis penyelamat untuknya!' Seru Ahra girang sendiri.

Jaejoong hanya diam melihat ekspresi yang berubah-ubah dengan cepat di wajah gadis itu.

"Lalu, Jaejoon-ah. Yunho akan membiarkanku dekat dengannya. Perlahan-lahan aku akan jadi sahabatnya, lalu sahabat berubah jadi pacar. Bukankah itu ide yang bagus, eoh?" Lanjut Ahra lagi sambil tersenyum lebar pada Bayi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya merespon dengan mendaratkan gantungan kunci dari perak itu ke pipi mulus Ahra, dengan cukup keras.

.

.

.

"Yoo! What's Up!" Sapa Daesung saat Trio Yoosumin mendekatinya. "Kenapa dengan wajah kalian, eoh? Pucat sekali."

Junsu menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Daesung. "Kau tidak lihat Jaejoon?"

"Jaejoong-hyung?"

"Jaejoon! Keponakan Jae-hyung yang kami bawa tadi!" Pekik Changmin.

"Ahhhh, bayi yang Jiyoung ceritakan tadi." Sahut Daesung sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Iya, yang itu! Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Yoochun penuh harap. Pipinya yang sempat pucat langsung berseri-seri karena senang. Lihat saja, ekspresi daesung seperti itu pasti tahu di mana Jaejoong hyung mereka.

"Nado molla." Jawab Daesung tersenyum polos hingga matanya jadi sipit tak terlihat.

"YAH! Kupikir kau tahu!" Maki Changmin kesal. Mereka baru saja berhasil kabur dari murka Yunho dan berjanji akan menemukan Jae-hyung secepatnya. Ketiganya bahkan meninggalkan Yunho untuk mencari sendiri saking mereka takut bersama Yunho saat ini.

Aura Yunho yang biasanya dingin semakin dingin tadi.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak melihat bayi dimanapun." Ujar Daesung jujur. "Kalian benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab dengan baik kalau sampai membuat bayi kecil yang lemah dan tidak berdaya hilang begitu saja." Ucap Daesung tidak bermaksud buruk. Tapi membuat batu rasa bersalah jatuh kepundak Trio itu.

"Bagaimana kalau sampai tidak ketemu selamanya? Kasihan kedua orangtua bayi polos itu? Ia bisa saja kedinginan, kesepian juga kelaparan di suatu tempat."

"Yah! Yah! Gumanhae!" Potong Changmin cepat-cepat, ia merinding sendiri melihat adegan drama ala daesung itu. Seperti mahasiswa seni drama ini benar-benar hidup dalam dunia drama.

"Aku pikir juga begitu Daesung-ah." Timpal Junsu tiba-tiba. "Bayangkan, bisa saja-HMMPt."

Dan dengan cepat tanpa perasaan Changmin dan Yoochun membekap mulut Junsu, mereka tahu dengan jelas apa yang akan Junsu katakan. Cukup Daesung yang baru saja melempar rasa bersalah kewajah mereka, jangan Junsu lagi.

"Kalian mencari bayi yang Yunho bawa?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi duduk tak jauh darisana. Jangan salahkan dia jika dia tidak sengaja menguping. Keempat pemuda itu berbicara dengan kencang dan heboh.

Keempat pemuda itu serempak mengangguk. Junsu ingin bersuara tapi tidak ada yang mau melepas bekapannya.

"Aku melihat Jungshin menggendong seorang bayi tadi."

"JONGMALYO?!" Teriak Junsu melengking sesaat setelah berhasil menggigit telapak tangan Yoochun.

Pemuda manis tersebut mengangguk.

"Jungshin yang mana?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Lee Jungshin."

"Aaaa, aku tahu. Aku tahu," Gumam Changmin. "Tapi kemana dia ya?"

"Dia suka menyendiri di ruang seni yang lama tidak di pakai itu, kalian cari saja disana." Saran pemuda itu lagi.

Trio Yoosumin mengangguk semangat. "Gomao. Kami akan mencarinya!" Ucap mereka kompak dan serentak berlari menuju ruangan tersebut.

"Hei, aku juga ikut!" Daesung bangkit dan bermaksud menyusul trio itu.

"TIDAK USAH!"

Jawaban kompak itu datang dari Yoosumin dan membuat Daesung diam dan merengut di tempat.

.

.

.

"Bayi?" Tanya Jungshin yang baru saja dipaksa sadar dari tidurnya. Denan kejam tadi Changmin membekap Jungshin sampai tidak bisa bernafas dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"NDE!" Sahut Yoosumin semangat.

Jungshin menatap wajah-wajah memelas dan penuh harap didepannya itu dengan tatapan datar. Lalu melirik bagian yang tadi ditempati Jaejoong.

"Uhm, Sepertinya hilang." Jawab Jungshin tanpa rasa bersalah.

"APA MAKSUDMU HILANG?!" Teriak Changmin dan Yoochun kompak.

Jungshin menutup telinganya yang berdenging. "Hilang, kau tahu, tidak ada. Entah ada dimana!" Sahut pemuda itu.

Nyawa Yoochun dan Changmin yang tadinya sempat pulang, kembali melalang buana entah kemana.

"Jadi tadi Jaejoon benar-benar ada padamu?" Tanya Junsu yang sejak tadi masih tenang.

Jungshin berdiri sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. "Jadi namanya Jaejoon." Gumam Jungshin. Pemuda itu meraih tasnya dan berdiri didepan Junsu. Walaupun lebih muda ia lebih tinggi dari Junsu. "Tadinya ia memang bersamaku, kami tidur disini, tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu dia dimana."

"Kau tidak khawatir ada bayi yang menghilang?" Tanya Junsu heran, sedikit modus agar Jungshin ikut terlibat.

Jungshin hanya mengedikkan bahunya pelan. "Bayi itu milik kalian bukan?! Jadi urusan mengkhawatirkan untuk kalian saja." Ujar pemuda itu sambil berlalu keluar meninggalkan Changmin dan Yoochun yang masih membatu kehilangan nyawa dan Junsu yang gagal menyeret Jungshin dalam masalah mereka.

"Ottokeeee?" Jerit Yoochun tertahan.

"Kita cari kemana lagi?" Lanjut Changmin. Mengapa sulit sekali hanya untuk menemukan Bayi Jaejoong.

Junsu menghela nafas sedalam mungkin sebelum mengaitkan kedua lengannya di lengan-lengan Yoochun dan Changmin. "Kajja, kita cari lagi. Pasti ada yang mengambil Jae-hyung saat Jungshin tidur tadi. Kalau memang Jaae-hyung di culik, Yunho hyung kaya raya, ia bisa menebusnya nanti."

"Yaaa, Junsu-ah!" Rengek Yoochun kesal. "Berhenti membuat kami ketakutan."

"Aku tidak menakuti siapa-siapa." Bantah Junsu sambil menyeret kedua sahabatnya itu. "Jangan berlebihan." Sarannya lagi.

"Junsu-hyung. Sebaiknya kau diam saja, atau aku akan membuatmu diam." Ancam Changmin.

Junsu mengangguk dengan cepat-cepat, walaupun ia tidak tahu kenapa kedua sahabatnya itu terus-terusan memintanya diam.

.

.

.

Go Ahra, gadis berwajah cantik dan bertubuh kecil itu merutuk pelan didepan cermin. Ia memperhatikan luka gores dipipinya dengan mata sembab.

Ia tidak menyangka bayi kecil berwajah polos itu dengan tega memukulnya menggunakan gantungan kunci yang imut, padahal Ahra yakin sekali ia tidak salah apa-apa.

Sementara Ahra mematut diri di depan cermin, Jaejoong kecil atau yang sekarang di kenal sebagai Han Jaejoon, duduk dengan nyaman di atas jaket merah milik Ahra. Bayi kecil itu menolak untuk di lepaskan kelantai sebelumnya hingga membuat Ahra kesal dan membanting jaket kesayangannya itu. Setelah melihat jaket malang itu mendarat di lantai, entah kenapa Jaejoong dengan rela turun dari gendongan Ahra dan duduk manis diatas jaket mahal itu.

"Kau benar-benar bayi yang pesolek." Ahra melirik Jaejoong. Dan bayi itu balas melirik Ahra.

Ahra menunduk agar wajahnya cukup sejajar dengan wajah Jaejoong. "Entah kenapa aku merasa tatapan matamu tidak seperti seorang bayi. Matamu seperti tahu banyak hal, tatapan mata orang dewasa." Gumam gadis itu memperhatikan lekuk wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya berkedip polos.

"Ahh, aku bicara apa! Seperti orang bodoh saja." Seru Ahra sambil menggendongJaejoong dan mengambil Jaketnya yang sudah kotor itu. "Jaa, jaejoon-ah. Sebelum aku mengembalikanmu pada Yunho bagaimana kalau kita bersembunyi dulu, eoh?"

Ahra membuka pintu toilet sedikit dan mengintip keluar. Suasana sepi, aman. Gadis itu menggunakan jaketnya untuk menutupi kepala Jaejoong hingga bayi itu bergerak-gerak kesal dan tidak nyaman.

"Yah, Jaejoon-ah. Berhenti bergerak." Pinta Ahra sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Jaejoong. Tapi bayi malah memukul kedua pipi ahra dengan keras.

"Ummaa…." Rengek Ahra sementara Jaejoong akhirnya berhasil lepas dari jaket itu.

"Kalau bukan karena kau ada hubungannya dengan Yunho sudah kujatuhkan kau di danau!" Maki Ahra pelan. Apa bayi itu baru saja tertawa sinis padanya? Ah, sepertinya kepala Ahra mulai tidak beres, sejak kapan bayi bisa tersenyum sinis.

"Wah, wah, wah! Lihat siapa ini." Gumam suara dari belakang Ahra.

Gadis bermata coklat itu berbalik dan mendapati rivalnya sedang tersenyum sinis.

"Bae Seulgi." Gumam Ahra sambil mempelototi saingannya itu. Ya, keduanya adalah saingan dalam bidang apapun. Baik percintaan ataupun akademik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bayi itu, Ahra-ah. Bukankah bayi itu yang sedang Yunho cari-cari?"

"Aku baru saja mau mengembalikannya pada Yunho." Ucap Ahra dengan alis menekuk.

Gadis berambut hitam dan berpenampilan sedikit Boyish itu mendekati Ahra. "Begitukah?"

Ahra mengangguk. "Ya, Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya sedang merangkak sembarangan tadi."

Seulgi mengengkat sebelah alis tipisnya. "Begitukah, lalu apa yang Taecyon katakan itu bohong? Kau ingin memanfaatkan keadaan. Mengaku sajalah!" Gadis cantik itu menunjuk Go Ahra dengan jari telunjuknya yang ia warnai hitam.

Dalam hati Ahra merutuki Taecyon, ia yakin pemuda itu ada dendam dengannya. Kenapa ia suka sekali membantu Ahra tapi juga mengacaukan rencananya.

Seulgi tertawa melihat wajah pasrah rivalnya itu, dengan sengaja ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Ahra. "Jangan muram begitu, aku tidak akan memberitahu Yunho."

"Jinjayoo?" Ahra menatap Seulgi dengan sudut pandang yang baru. Sepertinya Seulgi tidak begitu menyebalkan.

"Tentu." Jawab Seulgi yakin. "Asalkan aku juga ikut mendapat kuntungan."

Baiklah, Ahra hapus pikiran tadi dari otaknya. Bae Seulgi selamanya menyebalkan.

Seulgi tersenyum puas saat Ahra mengangguk.

"Nah, Jaejoon-ah. Salam kenal ne…" Sapa Seulgi pada Jaejoong yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dua gadis itu tanpa bersuara apa-apa.

"Wah, dia benar-benar mirip Jaejoong-ssi. Cantik sekali." Gumam Seulgi membelai pipi Jaejoong."

Seulgi memang naksir Yunho dan tidak menyerah walaupun tahu Yunho sudah punya kekasih. Tapi Seulgi juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia nge-fans dengan Kim Jaejoong. Ia bahkan sering berkhayal bersama Jaejoong berbagi kekasih, aka Yunho. Khayalan yang tidak mungkin terwujud.

"Jangan memuji Jaejoong-ssi didepanku." Larang Ahra kesal. Lain Seulgi, lain Ahra. Ahra cemburu setengah mati pada Jaejoong dan membuatnya sedikit tidak ramah pada pemuda cantik itu.

"Jaejoong-ssi cantik. Jaejoong-ssi manis, Jaejoong-ssi menawan. Pintar. Baik hati." Seulgi tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda Ahra dengan semakin memuji-muji Jaejoong.

"Yah! Yah! Geumanhae!" Pekik Ahra kesal, dan hanya di tanggapi oleh tawa keras dari gadis berpakaian gelap ala hip-hop itu.

.

.

.

"Apa kita lapor polisi saja." Tanya Yoochun gugup pada dua rekannya.

"Tidak mungkin, Jaejoong-hyung baru hilang beberapa jam saja." Jawab Changmin berbisik. Ia sudah berganti pakaian sekarang dengan yang kering. Karena ia ingat Jaejoong sedang dalam wujud bayi tidak akan bisa merawatnya kalau ia jatuh sakit.

"Lalu kita bagaimana? Jungshin yang terakhir kali terlihat bersama Jaejoong-hyung." Tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Nado molla." Jawab Changmin dengan nada hampir menangis. "Junsu-hyung, keluarkan pendapatmu!" Pinta Changmin.

Tapi tidak ada sahutan dari arah Junsu berada. Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama menoleh ke kiri. Apa Junsu juga ikut-ikutan hilang?

Sepertinya tidak. Karena pemuda itu sekarang tampak sedang menikmati semangkuk kecil natto yang entah datang darimana.

"Yah! Kenapa kau malah enak-enakan makan?" Teriak Yoochun dan Changmin sambil mempelotototi Junsu.

Junsu menatap kedua sahabatnya dan berkedip beberapa kali. "Aku lapar." Jawabnya.

Yoochun memijat keningnya yang nyut-nyutan. "Junsu-ah," panggilnya dengan mata terpejam sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan makanan, kita harus menemukan Jae-hyung sebelum Yunho-hyung mencabut satu persatu tulang rusuk kita. Arrachi?" Nasehat Yoochun panjang lebar. Ia membuka matanya dan melemparkan senyum paling bijak yang ia punya.

"KENAPA KAU MALAH IKUT MAKAN?!" Teriak Yoochun yang mendapati Changmin ikut mengunyah roti coklat jumbo yang entah datang darimana juga.

"Aku lapar." Jawab Changmin apa adanya.

"Santai sedikit Yoochun-ah. Makan dulu baru perang lagi." Ujar Junsu sambil menjejalkan potongan roti ke mulut Yoochun.

Yoochun mendesah dan mulai mengunyah roti nanas itu. Roti ini enak juga, Yoochun akan menanyakan Junsu dimana ia bisa membelinya lagi nanti.

"Apa Jae-hyung sudah makan ya. Aku khawatir." Ungkap Junsu.

Dan tanpa sadar membuat kedua temannya langsung tidak nafsu makan. "Wae? " Tanya Junsu ketika kedua pemuda itu menatapnya datar.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Yoochun sambil menggigit rotinya yang sekarang terasa hambar.

Ketiganya terlalu asyik melamun hingga tidak sadar ada pemuda yang amarahnya sangat tinggi sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Rupanya disini kalian." Gumam Yunho. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum puas melihat wajah kaget dan ketakutan trio pembuat onar itu.

"Anyong hyung!" Sapa Yoochun gugup.

Bersembunyi di semak-semak dekat lapangan sepakbola ternyata tidak membuat mereka aman. Yunho tetap saja bisa menemukan mereka.

"Apa kalian menemukan Jaejoong-ku?" Tanya Yunho melipat kedua lengannya didada. Alisnya terangkat menantang. Ia sekarang berdiri di depan ketiga pemuda itu.

Dengan gerakan kaku trio itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Waeyo?"

Ketiganya hanya diam.

"Kalian tahu akibatnya karena hal ini, bukan?"

Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Kalian pilih kick boxing atau taekwondo?"

Keringat sebesar biji jagung turun satu-satu dari kening pemuda-pemuda itu.

Seperti apapun Yunho menikmati ketakutan dongsaengnya, ia juga masih menyayangi mereka. Jadi ia tidak akan menyiksa mereka lama-lama.

"Bersyukurlah kalian Taecyon tahu dimana Jaejoong."

"Jongmal Hyung?!" Pekik ketiganya girang. Bahkan Changmin yang selalu pamer muka dewasa sekarang terlihat jelas jiwa anak-anaknya masih tersisa.

Yunho mengeluarkan senyumnya yang langka. "Dia bilang Jaejoong ada pada Ahra."

"Lalu kenapa hyung belum mengambilnya?" Tanya Yoochun heran.

Alis Yunho langsung mengkerut. "Aku tidak menemukan gadis itu dimanapun."

"Telepon?" Tanya Junsu.

"Aku tidak punya nomornya."

Yoochun menghela nafas. "Syukurlah aku punya nomor gadis itu." Ucapnya dengan nada sesumbar.

"Kau punya nomor semua gadis dikampus ini." Gumam Changmin dan Junsu menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan 'Dasar Playboy!'

Yoochun hanya nyengir tanpa masalah.

.

.

.

Ahra dan Seulgi memilik gaya yang berbeda dalam hal fashion, Ahra yang super feminie dan Seulgi yang seedikit tomboy, Ahra dengan High heelsnya dan Seulgi dengan topinya. Walaupun begitu kali ini fashion mereka terlihat sama. Sama-sama berantakan.

Menjaga bayi memang tidak mudah tapi siapa sangka menjaga bayi yang satu ini membuat semua tulang mereka serasa copot dan berpindah tempat. Mereka sudah digigit, sudah dijambak, di tampar, dan banyak lagi.

"Setidaknya ia tidak begitu rewel sekarang, mungkin karena tadi ia lapar makanya mengamuk terus." Gumam Ahra sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya yang pegal karena Jaejoong sama sekali menolak untuk turun dari gendongannya sebelum ini.

Ahra mendelik kearah Seulgi, sejak tadi hanya ia yang menggendong Jaejoong. Jaketnya juga yang sekarang mereka pakai sebagai alas duduk Jaejoong, semuanya demi Yunho.

Jaejoong melepaskan botolnya dan menguap lebar.

"Kyaaaaa, manis sekali!" Pekik Seulgi menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit habis pipi Jaejoong. "Apa aku menikah saja dengan Jaejoong-ssi ya supaya anak kami semanis ini."

"Anak kalian akan sangat buruk rupa kalau kalian menikah!" Ujar Ahra sengit. "Tapi boleh juga, dengan begitu Yunho jadi milikku!"

Seulgi menoyor kepala Ahra dengan cukup keras. "Jangan bermimpi!"

"Kau juga jangan bermimpi!"

"Setidaknya mimpiku masih lebih rasional." Ujar Seulgi membela diri.

"Rasional dari sudut mana? Jaejoong-ssi bahkan lebih cantik darimu!" Pukul Ahra telak menusuk jantung Seulgi hingga gadis itu pundung di pojokan semak-semak.

Ah, rupanya kedua gadis ini bersembunyi di antara semak-semak untuk menghindar dari Yunho.

Ahra tersenyum senang berhasil memukul kalah Seulgi. Dengan senyum lebar gadis itu mnegangkat ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring sejak tadi.

"Yoboseyo?" Sapanya tanpa melihat ID pemanggil.

"Seulgi-ssi, aku Park Yoochun."

"ah, Yoochun-ssi, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya gadis itu ramah.

"Ne, bisakah kau kembalikan Jaejoon pada kami?"

"Eh?!"

"Iya, Jaejoon. Taecyon bilang dia ada padamu."

Kali ini jawaban tidak datang dari speaker ponsel Ahra, melainkan wujud asli Yoochun yang sekarang berdiri dengan santai di hadapan kedua gadis itu.

Ternyata kedua gadis ini bersembunyi tak begitu jauh dari tempat trio itu bersembunyi. Jika tidak karena suara ponsel Ahra yang super nyaring itu, Yoochun dan yang lainnya tidak akan tahu posisi mereka.

"Ah, Jaejoon? Dia, err." Ahra dengan gugup melirik Jaejoong. Lebih tepatnya tempat Jaejoong berada tadi. Jaejoong sendiri tidak terlihat.

"Yah, Seulgi-ah, mana Jaejoon?" Tanya Ahra sambil menyikut lengan Seulgi yang masih cemberut. Tatapan Ahra melirik takut pada Yunho.

"Mollaaaa." Jawab Seulgi setengah hati.

Sesaat kemudian kedua gadis itu dan keempat pemuda lainnya langsung panik dan berlarian mencari bayi yang sekarang entah merangkak kemana.

"Aigooo, Jaejoong-hyungggg. Kenapa kau tega sekali membuat kami menderita." Bisik Yoochun nelangsa sambil mengintip kesemak-semak.

Keberuntungan ada di pihak Junsu, karena ia sekarang melihat Jaejoong. Tapi keberuntungan itu malah berubah jadi kesialan. Karena bayi kecil itu sekarang merangkak ketengah-tengah lapangan bola. Di tengah-tengah mahasiswa yang bermain keras.

Apa mereka tidak punya mata? Kenapa tidak melihat ada bayi yang sedang merangkak? Bahkan menendang bola kearah bayi tersebut. Junsu berteriak dalam hati.

"Huwaaaa!" Pekik Junsu panik saat melihat satu pemain menendang bola favorit Junsu itu. Tepat ke arah Jaejoong.

Dalam sepersekian detik. Trio Yoosumin berpikir, inilah akhir hidup mereka. Jaejoong hyung celaka, Yunho hyung murka. Kehidupan mereka berakhir sudah.

Seulgi pikir, ia berbuat dosa besar karena lalai menjaga bayi manis jelmaan idolanya. Selamanya ia tidak akan menikah dengan Jaejoong ataupun Yunho.

Sementara Ahra pikir Yunho terlihat sangat keren. Eh?

TBC.

Tenang aja, ff ini ff ringan kok, no angst, no hurt/comfort. ^^

Thank you for read this ^^


End file.
